New Super Mario Bros. U/credits
These are credits from New Super Mario Bros. U. Credits Producer *Takashi Tezuka Coproducer *Hiroyuki Kimura Director *Masataka Takemoto Game Design *Shigeyuki Asuke *Daiki Iwamoto *Ryutaro Kanno Level Design *Takayuki Ikkaku *Kenta Usui *Yasuhiro Akama *Yuka Kawasumi *Yasuhisa Yamamura Level Design Adviser *Toshihiko Nakago Lead Design *Masanobu Sato Character Design *Hirohito Shinoda *Keisuke Umeda *Yuki Hamada Field Design *Yasutomo Nishibe *Masanao Arimoto *Yasuyo Iwawaki *Yuka Sawano *Shunichi Shirai *Mayako Sugimoto *Tadashi Tanaka World Map Design *Takeshi Koike *Saki Kaneko UI Design *Satoko Okada *Mariko Tachibana Visual Effect Design *Haruyasu Ito Design Adviser *Atsushi Miyagi Programming Director *Shiro Mouri System Programming *Shintaro Sato *Takuma Oiso Player Programming *Keigo Nakanishi Cinematic Programming *Makoto Sasaki Field System Programming *Hisashi Okada Enemy & Object Programming *Tatsuo Nishiyama *Kenichi Nishiyama *Arisa Kitani *Keiji Takahashi *Etsuko Sakai *Fumiya Nakano *Takuma Deguchi *Toshiyuki Doi World Map Programming *Yasunari Soejima *Koji Sakai UI Programming *Kiyoshi Koda *Masaru Nii *Akira Mizukami Sound Engineering *Yohei Miyagawa *Natsuko Yokoyama Music *Shiho Fujii *Mahito Yokota Sound Adviser *Koji Kondo General Coordination *Tsutomu Kaneshige *Shinichi Ikematsu Cinematic Director *Tomoe Aratani Cinematic Design *Yoshikazu Sumioka *Masaya Akiyama *Takahiro Nishigaki *Asako Shibata Character Supervisors *Akiko Kato *Yo Ohnishi *Tsuyoshi Watanabe Technical Support *Yuta Ogawa *Takehiro Oyama *Masahiro Takeguchi NOA Localization Management *Leslie Swan *Nate Bihldorff *Reiko Ninomiya *Tim O'Leary NOA Localization *Camilo Alba Navarro *Hélène Bisson-Pelland *Robert Heiret *Laurence Millerioux-Tanen *César Pérez *Eric Smith *Ethan Stockton NOE Localisation Management *Erkan Kasap *Takashi Katagiri *Jamie Grant NOE Localisation *Grégory Moreau *Andrea Jähn *Steffen Lotz *Daniel Campbell *Matthew Fosbrook *Marie Suffert *Tito Leati *Emanuele Fabbioni *Gunnar Friedrich *Jesko von Werthern *Blanca Hueso Taulés *Miguel Sánchez Esteban *Saskia Doorschodt *Carsten Harmans *Stainslav Bush *Alexey Nikitin *Rodrigo Dias *Paulo Barata Testing *Naoki Takami *Hitoshi Kanetani *Ryuji Hamaguchi *Naofumi Terazono *Mario Club Co., Ltd. *NOA Product Testing *NOE Quality Assurance *All General Support Group Special Thanks to *Takumi Kawagoe *Shunsuke Makita *Yoji Inagaki *Takahiro Watanabe *Yuki Tsuji *Keisuke Nishimori *Yoko Fukuda *Aya Shida *Junki Ikeguchi *Shigetoshi Kitayama *Takuhiro Dohta *Takuhiro Takayama *Tomohisa Saito *Hirokazu Matsui *Yuki Ijiri *Norio Asakura *Daiki Nishioka *Ryusuke Yoshida *Naoko Ayabe *Takumi Wada *Yuri Adachi *Yusuke Nakano *Takashi Hosoi *Keizo Kato *SRD *IMAGICADIGITALSCAPE Co., Ltd. *Mox Co., Ltd. General Producer *Shigeru Miyamoto Executive Producer *Satoru Iwata Nintendo is the author of this software for the purpose of the copyright. All rights reserved. © 2012 Nintendo. Developed by Published by Trivia *The game credits' interactivity is similar to that of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *'Credits running time': 4-5 minutes Interactivity The game credits' interactivity is very similar to that of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Players can jump around collecting coins. If players come in contact with the letters, it will spin around for a short time. In the background, Princess Peach's castle and a red mushroom house can be seen. Floating red Baby Yoshis may be seen in the background. The credits and its interactivity take place in a traditional grassy Super Mario series area near Peach's castle. Category:Credits Category:Interactive credits